


szminka na szklance

by MaryWitcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Femme Fatale, Gryffindor, Slytherin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWitcher/pseuds/MaryWitcher
Summary: Czyja jest ta szminka na szklance?





	szminka na szklance

— Witaj, Pansy — powiedział, otwierając jej drzwi. Miała rumiane policzki, jakby przed chwilą biegła, i cała drżała. Weszła bez słowa, od razu zdejmując elegancki płaszcz, a jednocześnie ukazując krótką, welurową, czarną sukienkę, która przylegała do jej ciała jak druga skóra. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i drzwi za nią zamknął na klucz.

— Jasna cholera, nigdy więcej biegania w szpilkach. Musiałam uciekać z taksówki, bo nie miałam zamiaru płacić temu zboczeńcowi za kierownicą — rzuciła mu płaszcz i kocim krokiem poszła do kuchni. Odwiesił go, ukradkiem przytykając materiał do nosa. Pachnął nowymi perfumami Pansy. Jak zwykle zbyt mocnymi.

— Ta idiotka znów gdzieś schowała kieliszki — dobiegł go jej głos, a gdy wszedł do kuchni zastał Parkinson, kucającą przy szafce. Z rozbawieniem musnął palcami szyję dawnej Ślizgonki i wyciągnął naczynia, ustawione na górnej półce. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i krwistoczerwone wargi wykrzywiła w uśmiechu, zostawiając mu niemą wiadomość, a następnie skierowała się do salonu. Pokręcił głową i sięgnął po butelkę wina oraz dwa kieliszki, ruszając za nią.

Siedziała na kanapie, w dłoni trzymając zdjęcie jego i Ginny Weasley. Miała zmarszczone brwi i nieufne spojrzenie, skierowane wprost w uwiecznioną na fotografii twarz Weasleyówny.

— Och, Pansy, daj spokój... — wymruczał pod nosem, odstawiając alkohol na stolik i próbując objąć ją ramieniem. Odsunęła się i założyła nogę na nogę, kierując dumne spojrzenie w ścianę.

— Od kiedy to, Harry Potterze, robisz sobie zdjęcia z tą rudą wariatką? — warknęła, po czym urażona wstała, splotła ramiona na piersiach i podeszła do okna. Zerwał się z kanapy zaraz za nią i dłonie oparł na talii Pansy.

— Dobrze wiesz, że to niedługo się skończy, musimy po prostu trochę poczekać — wyszeptał, a widząc jej nadal naburmuszoną minę, dodał. — Błagam, kochanie, przecież wino samo się nie wypije...

Odgarnął ciemne włosy, które opadły na jej gładką szyję i palcami, niczym na fortepianie, przejechał po bladej skórze. Przymknęła czarne oczy, przeciągając się jak kot i znienacka odwracając się przodem do Harry'ego. Zdumiony uniósł brwi, ale ona tylko perliście się zaśmiała i pochylając się jak do pocałunku, powiedziała cicho:

— Nie uważasz, że mrok dodaje mi blasku? — i złapała go za dłoń, ciągnąc w stronę sypialni.

W ostatniej chwili chwycił butelkę i kieliszki, i dał się porwać urokowi Pansy Parkinson.

—  —  —

Zdjęła mu okulary, a po chwili ona sama miała je na nosie, patrząc na chłopaka przez szkło. Pokój wypełniał jej śmiech, jego czułe słowa i aura Pansy. Gdy w końcu udało mu się zdobyć okulary, ich kieliszki były już puste, a ubrania leżały na podłodze.

—  —  —

Pamiętał, że wypili połowę wina, jej sukienka była bardzo przyjemna w dotyku, a kiedy ona zapadała w sen, wymknął się do kuchni zmyć ślady czerwonej szminki na ściance kieliszka. Zawsze lepiej być ubezpieczonym.

Wślizgiwał się pod kołdrę najciszej jak mógł, ale Pansy i tak położyła mu szczupłą dłoń na piersi, głowę zaś kładąc w wgłębieniu szyi. Bił od niej nieziemski zapach, na ustach pozostały resztki szminki, a twarz wyglądała na łagodniejszą, niż w ciągu dnia.

Pragnął uwiecznić ten widok, nigdy nie pozbyć się go z głowy i wstawić na miejsce rozwścieczonych oczu Weasley oraz jej przekleństw, wywrzaskiwanych późną nocą.

Pragnął tylko Pansy.

— — —

Gdy otworzył oczy, zastał ją siedzącą w jedwabnym szlafroku przy oknie i malującą usta tą samą krwistoczerwoną szminką. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, odwracając głowę. Zarzuciła ciemnymi włosami, wstała, po czym podeszła do łóżka.

— Śpij, mamy dużo czasu — wyszeptała i musnęła jego czoło. Wykrzywił wargi w sennym uśmiechu, przeciągnął się i posłusznie zamknął oczy.

Pansy zaś bezszelestnie założyła sukienkę, wsunęła stopy w szpilki i ruszyła w kierunku kuchni. Idąc korytarzem, nienawistnie patrzyła na rzeczy Ginny Weasley i to, jak narzeczona Pottera przywłaszcza sobie przestrzeń mieszkania. Parkinson próbowała sobie wmawiać, że przecież jej to nie obchodzi, że cała sytuacja jest tylko grą, ale bez widocznych efektów. Zazdrościła Weasley i zaczęła nienawidzić tego chorego układu. To Pansy powinna trzymać swoje ubrania w garderobie, to Pansy powinna robić sobie zdjęcia z Harrym Potterem i to Pansy powinna nie ukrywać się ze swoim uczuciem.

Przejechała palcami po jednej z komód i widząc, że stoi na niej flakon perfum Ginewry, chwyciła go, zacisnęła dłoń, a następnie z triumfalnym uśmiechem weszła do kuchni.

Na początku planowała tylko zapalić i napić się wody. Jednak teraz miała coś, z czym nie należało czekać.

Odkręcając koreczek i wylewając zawartość flakonu, Pansy ostro oceniła perfumy narzeczonej swego kochanka. Tanie, ze zwykłej drogerii, którą można spotkać na rogu, i w dodatku ten idiotyczny, słodki jak landrynka zapach. Na koniec wrzuciła pusty pojemniczek do kosza i przykryła jakimś opakowaniem po jedzeniu na wynos.

Czuła, że przepełnia ją satysfakcja.

— — —

Odpaliła papierosa i, chociaż ani Harry, ani Ginny nie palili, nie otworzyła okna. Pragnęła, żeby tamta ją zauważyła. Jej wpływ na Pottera, jej aurę, jej urok i to, że co wyjazd Weasleyówny na mecze, Pansy przychodzi do ich mieszkania. Zrobiła parę okrążeń i po chwili podeszła do segmentu.

Wyciągnęła szklankę i nalała do niej wody. Podniosła naczynie i zbliżyła do ust, odciskając wyraźny, czerwony ślad na ściance. Po jednym łyku odstawiła szklankę, poprawiła włosy i zabierając płaszcz, wyszła.

A wychodząc z kamienicy napotkała młodą, rudą dziewczynę z miotłą pod pachą i sportową torbą.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się.

— — —

Harry stał w samej bieliźnie naprzeciw pełnej złości Ginny Weasley, trzymającej w piegowatej dłoni szklankę z odciskiem czerwonej szminki, która nie należała do niej. Spojrzenie dziewczyny, gdyby mogło, zabijałoby. Potter skupiał się jednak tylko na jednym — znów powie to samo.

— Czyja jest ta szminka na szklance?


End file.
